


Captain.

by foxyladycpz



Category: Lamento -BEYOND THE VOID-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 17:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14289438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxyladycpz/pseuds/foxyladycpz
Summary: Gift art for SonicoSenpai's 'Siren of the Sea' series https://archiveofourown.org/series/990786





	Captain.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SonicoSenpai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicoSenpai/gifts).



[Check it on PIXIV](https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=68191487)

 


End file.
